


Scène (Muse)

by Aeto



Category: Muse (Band)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeto/pseuds/Aeto
Summary: Ils poussèrent la porte, le cœur battant. Ils l’aperçurent dans le rai de lumière qu’ils apportaient avec eux.





	Scène (Muse)

      Ils poussèrent la porte, le cœur battant. Ils l’aperçurent dans le rai de lumière qu’ils apportaient avec eux. Leur leader était couché torse nu à même le sol, sur une couverture miteuse, enchaîné au mur adjacent. Il n’eut aucun mouvement lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent la petite cellule. Chris s’agenouilla à son chevet, passant un bras sous ses épaules. Sa tête dodelinait, inconsciente. Ses côtes, auparavant déjà bien dessinées, saillaient maintenant de façon douloureuse. Il était couvert de marbrures et d’ecchymoses. Dom s’affairait à le libérer de ses fers. Une fois chose faite, il saisit délicatement ses mains, ouvrant ses doigts avec précaution. Guérirait-il un jour assez pour recommencer à jouer ? Dom lança un regard désemparé à Chris, qui lui répondit d’un regard doux mais ferme. Cela n’importait pas maintenant, tant que Matt était vivant. Un frisson parcourut leur leader, et Chris resserra son étreinte. Ils l’avaient retrouvé.

 

°°°

      Ils s’étaient installés dans l’ancienne maison des grand-parents de Chris, une bâtisse respectable reculée dans la campagne, entourée d’un jardin clôt aux allures de parc de manoir. La maison respirait le calme et la sérénité, propice à la guérison des corps et des esprits. Matt n’avait pas encore reprit connaissance, et ses deux amis se relayaient à son chevet. Ils avaient décidé d’un commun accord qu’il ne serait pas seul à son réveil. Dom le veillait ce jour-là, perdu dans la lecture d’un roman de science-fiction, tandis que Chris cuisinait en bas. Il avait insisté pour s’occuper des repas, arguant que Dom et Matt étaient ses invités. Un faible soupir fit bondir Dom sur ses pieds. Matt tenta un mouvement, le premier depuis qu’ils l’avaient tiré de l’enfer, quelques semaines plus tôt. Comme lié à lui par un sortilège, Chris parut à la porte. On aurait dit qu’il l’avait sentit se réveiller. Il prit la situation en main, aidant Matt à s’asseoir. Un bras autour de ses épaules, une main sur sa poitrine, il lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes à l’oreille, usant de sa voix grave pour l’apaiser. Matt reprenait doucement ses esprits, son regard encore flou. Toute son attention était focalisée sur cette voix si douce qui lui apportait une paix qu’il n’avait plus ressentit depuis des lustres. Il était en sécurité. Il baissa les yeux, tombant sur ses mains détruites. Il tenta de les refermer, mais parvint à peine à les faire frémir. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, mais la voix, toujours présente bien qu’incompréhensible, agissait comme un baume sur ses angoisses. Il sentit un corps se presser contre le sien à sa droite. Une main se glissa dans la sienne, caressant doucement ses doigts meurtris. Les trois amis restèrent longtemps ainsi, le bassiste et le batteur essayant de transmettre leur force au chanteur, et celui-ci tentant de recoller les fragments épars de son esprit.

 

°°°

 

      Les jours qui suivirent étaient parés d’un étrange silence. Matt ne parlait toujours pas, mais ses yeux témoignaient de toute la reconnaissance qu’il ressentait. Ses amis faisait attention à ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Il avait tendance à réagir violemment devant ce qui le prenait au dépourvu ou qui le menaçait. Chris surtout faisait des miracles. Il semblait anticiper ses besoins d’aide, sans pour autant l’étouffer et l’infantiliser. Les deux amis avaient renoncé à jouer de la musique, ne sachant comment leur excentrique leader allait réagir. L’hiver s’avançait inexorablement dans les terres, isolant encore plus, s’il était possible, la maison qu’ils habitaient. Dom venait de rentrer de la ville la plus proche, lorsqu’il trouva Matt et Chris assis devant la cheminée. Un feu ronronnait dans l’âtre, n’empêchant pas l’usage et l’abus de plaids. Le batteur détailla leur leader. Il était encore amaigri, et son attitude avait perdu de la superbe qui la caractérisait. Ses gestes étaient moins précis, plus tremblants. Il paraissait plus fragile de manière générale. Son regard était douloureux à soutenir. Ses yeux bleus s’étaient parés d’une nuance de folie qu’il ne pouvait pas feindre, et regardait tout avec méfiance. Même eux. Après les vingts ans qu’ils avaient passés ensemble, il leur avait retirés sa confiance. Son naturel paranoïaque avait été exacerbé par ce qu’il avait vécu, jusqu’à devenir prépondérant, jusqu’à guider la moindre de ses réactions. Se maudissant pour penser de telles choses alors qu’il avait tant souffert, Dom s’assit aux côtés de Matt. La chaleur bienfaisante des flammes éclaircit un peu ses pensées. Un chocolat chaud l’attendait visiblement sur la table basse. Il lança un sourire de remerciement à Chris, qui lui répondit d’un hochement de tête.

 

\- Merci…

 

      Dom avala sa première gorgée de chocolat de travers, et posa un peu brutalement sa tasse sur le plateau, manquant de s’étrangler dans une quinte de toux. Une fois calmé, il se tourna vers Matt. Il n’avait pas rêvé, il avait entendu sa voix, il…

La vue qui l’attendait brisa son espoir à peine né. Matt avait reculé, levant ses bras devant lui en dérisoire bouclier. Sa respiration s’était accélérée, et il tremblait légèrement. Son regard exprimait une terreur sans commune mesure avec ce qui l’avait provoquée.

 

\- Je… je suis désolé, lâcha Dom d’un air catastrophé, avant de se lever.

 

      Il alla à l’étage, s’enfuyant presque. Il se rendait cruellement compte de la bêtise de son comportement. Il s’effondra contre la porte de sa chambre, en proie à une impitoyable culpabilité. Il venait de gâcher des mois d’efforts conjugués.

      Dans le salon, Chris s’était mis à parler à voix basse, reprenant l’attitude qu’il avait adopté au réveil de Matt. S’il fallait recommencer, il réitérerait le même processus. Chassant la colère qu’il sentait naître contre le batteur blond, il posa une main légère sur l’épaule de son ami, et lui frotta le dos jusqu’à ce qu’il se calme. Il agissait de manière automatique, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à Matt. Aussi, le sanglot qui secoua ses frêles épaules le surprit. Son leader tordait ses mains déchirées dans une vague d’angoisse. Des larmes de détresse soulignaient ses pommettes saillantes. Chris souffrait de le voir ainsi, souffrance d’empathie qui ne s’apaiserait que si Matt guérissait. Il avait cru pouvoir y arriver après tant de temps, mais il était tellement fragile. Son esprit ne tenait tout simplement pas le coup. Il l’attira contre sa large poitrine, une larme roulant en écho sur sa joue. Le menton posé sur la tête du chanteur, Chris ferma les yeux, respirant à fond cette odeur qu’il connaissait bien.

      Lorsque Dom trouva le courage de redescendre, il trouva Matt endormi contre Chris. Celui-ci lissait distraitement les mèches de cheveux de son ami, portant un regard éteint sur le feu mourant. Sans un mot, Dom alimenta le feu et vint s’asseoir sur le canapé, conservant une distance honteuse avec ses deux amis.

 

°°°

 

      Dom évitait Matt tant qu’il pouvait sans paraître le faire exprès. Il était juste très occupé... dehors. Matt s’en aperçu bien vite, et l’interrogeait désespérément du regard sans obtenir de réponse. Un mur s’était dressé entre eux. Un mur d’incompréhension et de peur, de regrets et de culpabilité que Matt n’était pas capable de briser et que Dom ne tentait même pas d’ébranler. La situation devint invivable, à un point tel que Chris se résolut à demander à Dom de partir. Celui-ci voyait son vœu le plus honteux se réaliser, mais se sentit blessé malgré tout par la demande. Le cœur plein de remords et de dégoût envers lui-même, il quitta la maison cinq mois et huit jours après y avoir emménagé. Chris le regarda partir avec douleur, et Matt avec chagrin. Il n’avait pas pu prononcer un mot, et son impuissance accentuait encore la rage sourde qu’il entretenait à son propre égard.

      D’autres semaines passèrent, marquées par la dégradation de l’état de Matt. Alors qu’il semblait sur la voie de la guérison, il semblait faire naufrage depuis que Dom était parti. Depuis qu’il l’avait abandonné. Il n’avait jamais pu se départir de ce sentiment d’insécurité depuis l’adolescence, et même deux décennies d’amitiés n’avaient pas gommé ses peurs. Peurs qui venaient de se réaliser. Chris se rendit compte qu’il se laissait mourir, dans un silence qu’il ne tentait plus de rompre. Il avait comme cessé de se battre. Le bassiste n’eut d’autres choix que d’appeler Dom à l’aide lorsque Matt cessa de s’alimenter. Dom refusa tout d’abord, prétextant qu’il ne ferait qu’aggraver les choses. Cependant, le ton suppliant, alarmé, désespéré de son ami au bout du fil le fit céder. Seul, il ne parviendrait pas à le sauver. Et il ne supportait plus de le voir mourir à petit feu.

      Dom revint une après-midi de printemps, au milieu d’une débauche de fleurs. Tout le jardin était envahi de végétation, et il régnait un bruissement assourdissant d’insectes. Personne n’était là pourtant pour admirer tant de beauté. Il entra dans la maison en s’annonçant à mi-voix. L’atmosphère avait changé. Elle était chargée de malheur maintenant, et une grande tension imprégnait chaque pièce. Chris lui fit signe depuis l’étage. Il avait l’air épuisé. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la chambre allouée à Matt, tels qu’ils étaient une demi-année plus tôt. Le chanteur était allongé sur le lit, endormi ou inconscient. Sa peau était d’une pâleur malsaine, et un filet de sueur brillait sur son front. Chris était assis sur une chaise à ses côtés. Il avait posé ses coudes sur le matelas et appuyait son front contre ses poings serrés.

 

\- Hey… Je suis rentré, tenta la batteur, sans conviction.

\- Dom… Je n’y arrive pas, souffla le bassiste sans se relever. Il est en train de partir et je ne sais pas comment le ramener. S’il meurt… s’il meurt je…

 

      Il se tut, incapable de finir sa phrase. Dom se rendit compte qu’il était en train de pleurer. Il s’appuya alors sur le mur, et commença à parler, presque sans s’en rendre compte. Un éclair cobalt au travers des paupières de Matt lui apprit que celui-ci l’écoutait également. Il leur décrit sa honte, sa culpabilité, la responsabilité qu’il ressentait quant à l’état dans lequel se trouvait Matt. Il parla de sa peur, de la colère impuissante née de la lenteur des progrès de Matt, et de sa rage aveugle contre ses tortionnaires. Il raconta ce qu’il avait ressentit lorsqu’enfin ils l’avaient retrouvé, comment l’espoir avait succédé à l’angoisse, et combien il avait été heureux de le savoir en vie. Il finit par parler de musique. Cela lui manquait, et les heures passées à jouer ensemble étaient les meilleures de sa vie. Il avait une chance immense de pouvoir faire de ses heures la majeure partie de son temps, et même ce qui lui permettait de vivre. Il exposa le manque qu’il avait ressentit durant ces mois sans jouer, et le pressentiment que cette période de sa vie s’était peut-être achevée sous les tortures que leur leader avait subies. Il se tut, vidé soudainement de tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, de tout ce qu’il gardait pour lui depuis trop longtemps. Chris lui succéda avec naturel, expliquant tout ce qu’il avait fait ou tenté de faire pour soigner Matt. Il avoua combien d’énergie cela lui prenait d’être toujours présent, et quel conflit d’émotion l’avait assailli lorsqu’une réaction malheureuse de Dom avait tout fait voler en éclat. Il murmura combien il avait besoin d’aide, lui aussi, car il ne pouvait supporter seul la charge émotionnelle que Matt faisait peser sur lui. Il s’excusa de penser ainsi, et avoua la honte qu’il ressentait en ressassant ces sombres pensées le soir. Il n’avait pas le droit de craquer, mais approchait dangereusement de son point de rupture. Il aurait voulu faire tellement plus pour aider leur ami, mais se rendait bien compte qu’il n’était plus capable de soutenir un tel degré d’abnégation. Parler lui avait rendu des couleurs, et un poids s’était visiblement envolé de ses épaules. Matt ouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond. Des larmes s’échappaient de ses yeux pour se perdre dans son oreiller. Un souffle rauque lui échappa.

 

\- Je suis désolé…

 

      Il répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois, sans que quiconque ne tente de l’interrompre. Il redécouvrait l’usage de la parole dans une litanie douloureuse. D’une voix hésitante et parfois à peine audible, il décrivit sa douleur devant ses blessures, tant physiques que mentales, l’absence de ressources qu’il avait pour faire face aux conséquences de son enlèvement, et la terreur omniprésente dans laquelle il vivait depuis qu’il s’était réveillé ici. Peur d’être agressé de nouveau, d’avoir mal à nouveau, peur d’être approché et peur d’être abandonné. Il évoqua ce conflit permanent qui l’empêchait de se détendre, et l’épuisement qu’il ne parvenait pas à gommer. Il expliqua combien le départ de Dom l’avait affecté, et combien il aurait aimé dire quelque chose à ce moment-là pour le retenir. Les semaines qui avaient suivies l’avaient vu sombrer de nouveau dans le souvenir des tortures qu’on lui avait fait. Il survola ce passage, ne désirant pas décrire à voix haute ce qu’on lui avait fait. Il n’en avait pas la force. Un jour, peut-être… Il les remercia, enfin. Pour avoir toujours été là, même s’il était invivable. Pour l’avoir soutenu même quand ses amis étaient au plus bas. Pour être ici aujourd’hui alors qu’il s’était résolu à mourir. Il émit finalement le désir de chanter à nouveau, de jouer peut-être aussi. Il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps, mais il réussirait. Il remonterait sur scène, pour ses amis, pour ses fans qui l’auraient attendu avec ferveur. Pour lui, enfin.


End file.
